


Of All the Past Mistakes and Nice Ice Americano

by NakamaLuna



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakamaLuna/pseuds/NakamaLuna
Summary: [Royal AU] Lee Jinki cursed himself at that night when he found the royal Prince of his country was having a fight. All his two weeks worth mission became in vain because the King now has assigned him a new job, become the bodyguard of the spoiled and bratty royal Prince Kim Kibum.





	Of All the Past Mistakes and Nice Ice Americano

**Author's Note:**

> Modern setting theme with Guard/Prince and Royal vibes.
> 
> Hello, this is lunar_catto here! ^^ 
> 
> This fic was requested by my friend on twitter, and after many months... here it is! I finally finished this fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this OnKey/Jinkibum fic ^^
> 
> Warning for my bad grammars, hahaha. (Also I'm still suck at title, pls just kill me)

**SHINee** // _Royal AU_

..

 

_Onew/Key_

 

..

 

Lee Jinki didn’t know how it all turned to be like this.

 

He was happy enough being an intel and working on all the spying duties thingy, he got paid enough of it, his savings are great either, and he’s happy with his job, really. Never crossed in his mind that he would get… some kind of promotion, and now he’s being a prince’s guardian instead. Like a bodyguard, perhaps.

 

At least he should be thankful about it, because that means he will get more money now, by just following the King’s son everywhere. That job was easier than being an intel, and Jinki would’ve keen of that idea if the prince isn’t such an… _asshole_.

 

Such a spoiled son, often go out to a club in the night, always nagging on his parents if they didn’t give him what he wants, and… well, from what Jinki had heard, he always has so many fling, be it woman or man.

 

Ah, but then their first official meeting was rather unpleasant too. The incident is what makes Jinki be his bodyguard now.

 

It was just a simple night actually, Jinki was in the middle of spying someone in a club when suddenly there’s a fight. He would’ve ignore the fight if it wasn’t for when he took a closer look, he saw the face of the King’s son in there. _As the stupid boy who started the fight._

 

_Oh my God._

 

Then everything was pure instinct when Jinki somehow saved the prince from the scene, before everything go out of control. And the stupid son was brave enough to challenge Jinki when it was clear then Jinki is bulkier than him. Jinki even went through all the times just to explain to the boy that he’s working under his father, because the said son was insisting him to show his id or else he won’t believe him _(and he said that he would report bad things to his father)._

 

Well, Jinki didn’t want to lose his job that fast, and that’s why he decided to walk him back to the palace so he could explain everything to his father too.

 

Which, now we’re back to the matter again, where Jinki suddenly assigned to be the Prince’s bodyguard. The bodyguard of Prince Kim Kibum. The son of the King Kim... who's so spoiled, so bratty, and every bad so-so Jinki could ever think of.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Kibum mumbled more to himself when he’s finally sober enough to recall everything happened. He eyed Jinki with hatred. “I don’t need bodyguard, what the hell.”

 

Jinki rolled his eyes as the response. He didn’t want to be his bodyguard either. “Yeah, pretty sure.” If Kibum could get the hint of his sarcasm tone, then maybe he could consider that this boy has the intelligence slight above the level.

 

“Fuck off, I know you don’t want this job either.”

 

_Oh good, the Prince noticed his sarcasm._

 

“Let me make it clear, I don’t need you to follow me everywhere. I need my privacy, okay? You’ll just accompany me to campus, and no other than that. Understand?” Kibum’s voice sounded threatening, but Jinki didn’t feel scared of the younger boy in front of him. He’s twenty-six, for God’s sake, there’s no way Jinki would get threatened by a mere— _spoiled seventeen years old boy._

 

“I will follow you, everywhere. Just like the King’s orders.” Jinki responded.

 

“You can’t do that! I’m not going to let you take away all my privacy!” The Prince almost shouted, but even if he was, he wouldn’t care. They’re in his room now, because the King had ordered Jinki to talk with Kibum about his schedule.

 

“To be honest I’d prefer to spy on my target either rather than following you to some kind of club.” Jinki stated, looking bored as ever when Kibum continues to nag. “Thanks to you for making a hassle in that club, now my on-going two weeks worth mission was in vain.”

 

“Then just go spy on whoever bastard your target is, I don’t care.” The Prince hissed at Jinki before he entered his closet.

 

As much as a patient man Jinki is, but to have a bratty boy talking with rude tone to him, made him feel annoyed. And before Kibum could enter his closet, Jinki slammed his hand to the closet door, making Kibum shrieked at his action.

 

The Prince nervously turned his body, facing Jinki and made a gulp sound as he realized how close he is to his new bodyguard. And the look on Jinki’s eyes. _He looked so pissed._

 

“Here is how it will go.” Jinki began, staring directly to Kibum’s eyes. “I will follow you, everywhere. Even if you didn’t like it, I don’t care. I’m just doing my job. You understand?”

 

“Fine.” Kibum answered with heavy sigh. “You’re getting on my nerves already, I will report on your behavior to my dad, and it’ll be pleasant to see you lose your job.”

 

“Report all you care, I’m going to report you either so you would be grounded.”

 

 _Fuck_. Kibum didn’t want to be grounded. Last time he was grounded, he couldn’t go anywhere except his campus, and he had to stay in his room for the whole week. _How boring._

 

“Fine—fine whatever! Follow me all you want, but I don’t want to see you comment anything to my father, okay?!” The Prince shouted, and even though he wants to flee from Jinki, he was trapped because the bodyguard’s hand was blocking him.

 

“Now that’s what I like to hear. Pleasure to work with you.” Jinki rolled his eyes again as he withdrew his hand from Kibum’s closet door, slowly moved back to give the Prince some space.

 

“I fucking hate you.” Kibum hissed between his teeth, and Jinki was chuckling as he was about to get out from the Prince’s room.

 

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

  


..

  


The morning could have been pleasant if the abrasive mass of sunlights didn’t suddenly hitting his eyes at once. Kim Kibum groaned, finding out how the massive curtain in his room which usually blocked the sunshine lights now abruptly rolled. It’s his first time to be woken up with such a rude acts, and he was more than ready to yell at whoever the person in his room is to woke him up like that.

 

His maids wouldn’t dare to wake him up with such kinds of behavior, so.

 

“Wake up.”

 

Kibum froze as he heard that. Those voice, those _honey-like_ voice with firm tone, _he knew whose voice is that._ And as soon as he opened his eyes just to peek on his surroundings, he found a familiar man standing in front of his bed, making him let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Why are you here? My maid is the one who supposed to wake me up, not you.” Kibum commented, slowly regaining all his senses back after the long sleep. “Lee Jinki?”

 

To his annoyance, Lee Jinki was already standing in front of his bed, looking so fresh in the morning with his black jacket. And Kibum didn’t want to comment, but his personal bodyguard sure got a bit of nice sense of fashion, because— _even when he didn’t want to admit_ —his bodyguard now looks so handsome, and cool with his outfit.

 

His outfit last night was terrible, and maybe it’s because he’s on his undercover to spy on his target. _That makes sense._

 

“Yeah, I’m questioning that too. Why I’m already in here, waking you up, whereas I could sit in front the coffee shop, enjoying my morning coffee instead to be in here.” Jinki sighed hard. “Your father called me, he’s doing everything he could to maintain you, even gave me all your schedule for today—until the next month. And I’m just doing my job to make you stay on your schedule.”

 

As soon as Jinki said that, he could hear a groan escaped from Kibum’s lips. The Prince looked frustrated, but as well as Jinki, they both didn’t like their situation even a bit. Kibum couldn’t get the privacy he wanted, and Jinki couldn’t continue his precious two weeks worth mission.

 

 _God_.

 

Jinki should’ve take a note to just stay out of trouble the next time he saw anyone from the palace goes into a fight.

 

“Fine. Fine.” Kibum muttered, slowly getting up from his bed. “Just so you know…” he glanced to his clock. “You’re waking me ten minutes early and I hope you’re not doing it tomorrow so that you could have your morning coffee.”

 

Jinki hummed as Kibum went to the bathroom, but the Prince opened the door again, staring at Jinki with wide eyes. He seemed hesitated for a bit before finally opened his mouth. “I’m sorry, for last night. I wasn’t sober enough—wait well, I don’t have any excuse. Just, sorry.”

 

_That was truly unexpected._

 

For a spoiled Prince like him to apologize for a mere person like Jinki, someone with status lower than him. Sure Jinki was surprised, but he managed to keep his composure. “Ah, well. Okay.”

 

“I don’t meant what I said last night. And no, I don’t want to see you lose your job—it’ll be bad for your family, your wife and kids—“

 

“—I’m still single.”

 

A pause. “—either way, still, that was very rude of me. So I apologize.”

 

“Apology accepted.” Jinki nodded his head.

 

There was a silence before Kibum finally opened his mouth again. “Why are you still here? You wanna stare at me when I’m changing my clothes later or what?”

 

The bodyguard hurriedly excused himself from the room. He almost forgot about that.

  
  


..

  
  


“Oh my God…”

 

Jinki would’ve threw himself out of the car because it’s the nth time he heard Kibum groaning and complaining. Seriously, it’s still his first day of his new job, _and he already hates it._ Being an intel sounds so much better than being a bodyguard of a spoiled whining boy. Instead of a bodyguard, Jinki felt like he’s a babysitter whose job is following the kid everywhere.

 

“What now?” He found himself answering the complaint, and Jinki was surprised at himself.

 

“We’re like thirty minutes earlier from my first class!” Kibum pouted, leaning himself against the window inside his car. At first he didn’t like the idea of him sharing car with Jinki. But then the bodyguard took a seat beside the driver, and Kibum could have the whole backseat to himself only, so, well, that’s bearable.

 

“The faster the better.” Jinki commented on it. Sometimes he was wondering of how could the driver just stay silent all the time with all the complaining that comes from Kibum’s mouth.

 

Jinki would’ve resigned within two days if he were the driver.

 

Fortunately, Kibum didn’t say anything back anymore. Which makes the whole ride calmer than before, and Jinki was grateful of that.

 

They arrived on Kibum’s campus for like five minutes later, and the said Prince immediately exited the car, leaving both Jinki and the driver alone. Once he’s far enough, Jinki sighed.

 

“How do you even survive with all his complaints…” he muttered, which made the driver chuckled.

 

“At first I don’t like it too. But then I’m used to it? He’s actually a very kind child, and it’s just… he seems to make friends with wrong people now.” The driver’s eyes narrowed, seemed to lost deep in his sad thoughts, he surely talks like he’s the father of Kibum. Maybe because he already worked for Kibum for a long time, judging by his age with all the white strands on his hair, that idea seemed possible.

 

“Mm…” Jinki hummed. “For now I still think of him as a bratty spoiled child, well, maybe I’ll get to see more of his character later.”

 

“He’s a nice kid on the inside.” The driver smiled, a genuine one, and it made Jinki unconsciously smiled back too.

 

They were surprised by some knocks on Jinki’s window seat minutes later, Kibum showed up suddenly, carrying some bags.

 

Jinki decided to exited the car, brows furrowed with confused expression. “What’s wrong? You forgot something.”

 

“No you dumbass.” Kibum shook his head as he handed him the brown bags. “For you and Mr. Oh.”

 

The bodyguard still using his confused expression before he opened the brown bags and found some delicious looking sandwiches inside. _Food_.

 

“And here,” Kibum handed him two cups of drinks too. “You said you haven’t had your morning coffee yet, so there. The hot black coffee’s for Mr. Oh, though.” Then he continued with small voice. “...I don’t know what you like so… I ordered ice americano…”

 

_How thoughtful._

 

Jinki smiled at him, for the first time he could see the Prince’s other side, _a kind side,_ and even though maybe Kibum considered this as just a little action, it’s still heartwarming. “Thank you very much.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m going to class now. Pick me up at 3 pm tops.” Kibum turned his back and walked away, _fast_. Little did Jinki knows about how Kibum’s cheek turned slightly pink as he gave him that smile.

 

Jinki got back inside the car, sharing all the sandwiches with Mr. Oh and gave him his coffee.

 

_He decided he likes ice americano from now on._

  
  


..

  
  
  


Almost two weeks passed, and true to Mr. Oh words that Kibum is actually a kind person inside. At the first glance people might considered the Prince as just some spoiled brat, but when you try to know him better, he’s just a boy who’s really paying attention to the people around him.

 

There were some little actions from Kibum which Jinki could considered sweet. Kibum loves to remind all the people who works with him to eat, and he’s not just reminding them only, he sometimes would order delivery from a restaurant, and just, giving them delicious food.

 

“You have to take care of your health too, so don’t forget to eat.”

 

That’s what Kibum always said to every his workers, or just, people around him. His tone might sounds a bit harsh, but he said all of those with worried face.

 

One time, he brought some maids with him to help him get all the stuffs for his campus project, and there’s this one maid who couldn’t eat seafood. Poor her because Kibum ordered seafood as their lunch that day.

 

To his surprises, Kibum went through as far as to buy another lunch for the maid, all by himself. And then he said sorry. Kim Kibum said sorry to the maid.

 

The Prince actually wants to say sorry if he makes mistakes, despite his status and all. Jinki actually respects that side of him so much. Honestly he didn’t like Kibum when he’s nagging, but then Jinki realized that all the nags were more like him talking to himself rather than… blaming someone?

 

For example when there’s traffic on the morning, then Kibum would say with his sarcasm tone; _“Isn’t it nice, the road is definitely trying to make me late to my class today.”_

 

Yeah, that kind of complains.

 

_Jinki was definitely used to it now._

 

Now today was just another day, another schedule, with the three of them; Jinki, Kibum, and Mr. Oh inside the car, on the way to some kind of fashion show. He’s used to accompany Kibum to this kind of event now because it’s related to Kibum’s major in campus.

 

After a boring ride for about twenty minutes, they arrived at their destination place. Jinki would usually standing not far from where Kibum was sitting, just trying to make sure that no harm done to the Prince. Well, to be honest sometimes he glanced at all the attractive models too, some models even wore something so… _ridiculous_ — _only in his opinion, of course_ —and sometimes he was asking himself if that kind of clothes would sell nicely to the public. _That looks uncomfortable._

 

And as Jinki was about to go to the usual place where he stands, Kibum held his arm, stopping him from moving.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jinki asked curiously, and Kibum just glanced at the two empty seats in front of them.

 

“I asked them if they could spare one more seat for me, and they said yes.” Kibum answered. “Today you’re sitting next to me, it’s better than standing to the nearest wall, right?”

 

Truthfully Jinki didn’t expect Kibum would do something like this. How considerate of him.

 

“Okay.” Jinki nodded his head, taking a seat beside Kibum. For once he was glad because he wouldn’t have to stand for hours to wait until this event finished.

 

Lights were turned off, and all the attention turned to the stage where the designer and some models finally appeared. After the introduction, one by one the models came out, walking gracefully with every steps they had.

 

Jinki could feel that he’s getting bored after like—twenty models came out—from the backstage. He glanced to his side a bit, finding Kibum who’s in the middle of staring at each model carefully.

 

At first, Jinki’s first impression to Kibum might be bad. But each day when he finally knew the boy better, Jinki could feel that he’s actually fond of him. Kibum is someone who’s dedicating all his efforts and strength to all his nice interests. And sometimes Jinki was wondering why Kibum could started the fight in the club at the first place.

 

“You’re staring, is there something on my face?”

 

Jinki blinked for a few times before realized that Kibum’s talking to him now. “Uh, no.”

 

“Good. Would be embarrassing if I got something in my eyes.” Kibum answered shortly and sighing.

 

There’s this itchy feeling from Jinki where he really wants to make conversation with Kibum, but well. _Well_.

 

“You don’t seem to be in a great mood today.” Jinki commented with low voice, and he immediately regret his sentence.

 

“Yeah actually.”

 

Kibum was actually responding to him, and Jinki felt like he should talk more. What else could he do anyway? He was bored.

 

“You could talk about your problem to me, you know.”

 

There’s a silent moment between them, and Jinki had been wondering if he’s actually use the wrong words.

 

“Hmm…” the Prince turned to Jinki, slowly smirking. “Why are you curious?”

 

“Not curious but, if talking to someone could help ease whatever problems you have right now then… why not?”

 

Silence was once again filling the atmosphere between them, and it was minutes later when Kibum finally decided to talks. “Sometimes… I’m just… wondering… if they invite me here because they really acknowledge my talent. Or just because I’m the King’s son…”

 

It was almost unexpected for Kibum to actually respond to Jinki’s sentences, but he did it anyway. With a sad expression slowly building on his face, he then continued.

 

“Like maybe they want to promote better, so that they invite me. They know I will always post something on my sns whenever I’m being invited to something… so…” his voice trailed off, and Jinki could hear the sorrow on his sentences.

 

The bodyguard actually felt bad for him, and true to Mr. Oh’s words that Kibum isn’t just a spoiled kid. He’s actually a kind and nice boy, often showing affections with his own ways, and genuinely cares for others. Not all the bad rumors about him were true, and Jinki feels like he wants to know him more.

 

“Then why don’t you show them?” Jinki responded to Kibum’s sentences a few seconds later, smiling. “Show them that it’s worth to invite you here. Show them that you could do much more than just promote them. I know you have some critiques for them and if they couldn’t accept your critiques, then they’re not worth your time anymore.”

 

For a moment, Kibum didn’t respond to Jinki’s sentences at all. Which made Jinki afraid that he’s actually offended him, in some ways— _the least thing he wants is a grumpy and nagging Kibum_ —so.

 

But then Kibum’s expression changed, his pouty lips slowly turned into a smile, and Jinki could see the dimples formed on both Kibum’s cheeks. The bodyguard was definitely aware that Kibum is attractive, but then seeing him up close like this… made Jinki’s stomach knotted.

 

Because Kibum is _beautiful_ , and the fact that it’s Jinki who made him smiling like that is _wonderful_.

 

“You’re right, _hyung_.”

 

Those smile and simple sentences were enough to make Jinki’s heart becomes warmer in this middle of winter.

  
  


..

  
  
  


Being Kibum’s bodyguard isn’t that bad, now that Jinki thinks about it again.

 

It was easy, all he needs to do is just following him everywhere, keep an eye on him, helping him brings some of his projects, and somehow including waking him up in the morning.

 

Jinki was becoming more and more used to all this routine, and he doesn’t even complains anymore. No more whining to Mr. Oh if Kibum does something irritated him.

 

Now talking about Mr. Oh, the driver had taken two days off because his wife is currently sick right now. Kibum had sent a doctor to do a check up on Mr. Oh’s wife, and he’s relieved to hear that the sickness is nothing serious.

 

Which made Jinki be his driver and also bodyguard on this two days full. Well, Jinki was promised a twice salary than usual, so he wouldn’t complain either.

 

And Jinki was surprised when Kibum entered the passenger’s seat next to him. The King’s son would usually take a seat at the back seat, alone, while Jinki was sitting on the passenger seat where Kibum was seated now.

 

He didn’t comment about any of it—Jinki chose to not to—and when he was about to start driving, Kibum’s hand stopped him.

 

“Give me your other hand.”

 

“Uh, sure?” To be honest, Jinki was confused with his whole situation right now, but he just goes along with it and gave Kibum his other hand.

 

“I knew it… you’re scratched in here.” Kibum commented, his hand softly brushed against his palm, and Jinki could notice a scratch on it.

 

“Whoa, I don’t even notice it—“ Jinki blinked his eyes, because he truly doesn’t notice anything actually. And the scratch doesn’t feel hurt either.

 

“Stay still, I bring this mini first aid kit everywhere.” Kibum showed him a mini pocket which Jinki assumed to be the first aid. Then he smiled a little at Jinki before cleaning the scratch with his stuffs, and applying some iodine and little bandage tape.

 

“Thanks…” Jinki gulped once Kibum was done treating his hand. This kind of little affection actually made Jinki’s heart beating faster than usual.

 

“Do you know what usually my mother does so that the wound would heals faster?”

 

Jinki shook his head to respond, and Kibum smiled even more.

 

“She usually would kiss the wound, and magically, the wound wouldn’t feel hurts anymore.” Kibum chuckled. “Would you like a kiss too, _Hyung_?”

 

Jinki could feel that his heart was beating twice even faster. And the way Kibum said all those things with cute expression didn’t help him at all.

 

“Ah forget it. You don’t feel any hurt either in your wound, right?”

 

“I—I want it.”

 

Jinki’s answer actually made both of them surprised. And Kibum could feel that his face was heating, because he didn’t expect Jinki to actually respond to _his joke._

 

But then Kibum leaned closer, kissing the tip of the scratch and then smiled at Jinki again. “Get well soon then _hyung_.”

 

The whole trip to the palace was filled with silence. And Jinki was thinking about should he gets a scratch on his lips later.

  


..

  
  


Kibum was behaving differently now around Jinki.

 

The bodyguard noticed the subtle difference, of course. On how Kibum would blush when they’re standing too close to each other, and how he would startle everytime Jinki woke him up with a slight touch on his shoulder.

 

It was cute actually, and Jinki was wondering if Kibum actually has the same feeling as him too.

 

They’re getting closer and closer each day, and both of them were definitely enjoying each other’s company by now.

 

Like now, when they’re just sitting at one of the Italian restaurant in the city. Just enjoying their meal, the two of them. Kibum had ordered a take out for Mr. Oh and his family, the driver was waiting patiently on the car like always.

 

“How old are you again exactly, _hyung_?”

 

“Twenty six.” Jinki answered. “What’s wrong?”

 

“And… you’re still single?” Kibum asked carefully, a bit unsure of his own question.

 

“Well…” Jinki took a sip of his mineral water and smiled. “Yeah. Why? You must’ve wondering why I don’t have any… relationship now, right?”

 

“It’s just a mere curiosity, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Kibum felt his face heated once again, and he immediately took a mouthful of the spaghetti in front of him.

 

It was cute to see Kibum’s face getting red.

 

“Hmm, maybe it was because I’m an intel. For me, I think it’s more easy to not have a relationship because I don’t think I could give my partner the affections they deserved.” Jinki continued. “I would be so busy stalking someone instead of having moments with my partner, so yeah.”

 

Kibum nodded and he stared at Jinki with his beautiful feline eyes. “You said… they…”

 

“Ah well… I don’t know if my partner will be a guy or a girl, so, they. Yeah.”

 

Kibum was chewing the food in his mouth faster than before. “You’re okay with both ways then?”

 

“I think so.” Jinki nodded, his food was long gone to his stomach. He usually eats faster than Kibum anyway.

 

Kibum seemed hesitant to open his mouth again, but he did anyway. “So now… since you’re not an intel anymore… are you not… looking for someone?”

 

Jinki could feel a smirk slowly formed on his lips. “Why? Are you interested to be my boyfriend?”

 

It was just a mere tease actually, and it worked, because Kibum’s face reddens, and he slowly hide his gaze from Jinki’s. But what the bodyguard didn’t expect was the sentences that come out from Kibum’s mouth.

 

“Yes… actually.”

 

Jinki _froze_ as he heard that.

 

He didn’t expect it, he was just teasing Kibum. But then he got this answer, and _Jinki suddenly didn’t know what to do._ His face was heating too, and both of them were avoiding each other’s gaze for a while.

 

“Do you… like me, Jinki- _hyung_?”

 

Kibum’s voice was almost unheard, but Jinki managed to heard it anyway.

 

“Yes I do…” Jinki’s voice was low, the same as Kibum’s by the time he answered. “Do you like me back…?”

 

“Yes…”

 

They both stare at each other then, eyes widen, and their face still red because of the conversation.

 

“Then… do you want to…”

 

“Yeah…” Kibum answered it almost immediately.

 

By the time they went back to the car, Mr. Oh probably wondered why all the awkward silences filling the whole rides and why their face was red as hell.

  
  


..

  
  
  


The thing is, it was difficult to hide their relationship from everyone else.

 

At first they’re enjoying their time, sneaky forehead kisses in the morning when Jinki wakes Kibum up, or just a mere touch of intertwined fingers whenever no one’s looking at the night when Jinki accompanies Kibum back to his bedroom after the day was over. They’re enjoying their little secret, and for a moment, they think that everything happened between them is just enough to make them happy.

 

Sadly, those thoughts were no longer be in their mind.

 

Kim Kibum is a _healthy_ seventeen years old teenager, and now once he’s finally has his partner— _his first official partner_ —he’s craving for the touch, or, skinship.

 

It was all okay at first, when Jinki just kiss him on his forehead to wake him up, or just, hugging when there’s no one around them, but then Kibum wants more. He wants more _affection_ , he craves it. And it’s almost driving him crazy because they have to be extra cautious and careful on their actions.

 

Press and media sometimes following Kibum around, and it would be unpleasant if someday the headline of their country news is about the King’s son getting caught dating his own bodyguard.

 

Not that his father actually mind. Kibum knew his father is a good person, and they talked about this several times that his father wouldn’t mind if Kibum end up marrying someone below their status actually, and Kibum was really glad of it.

 

But still, he needs his privacy, with Jinki. _Only the two of them._

 

“It’s a bit unfair…” Kibum muttered on one sunny day, where he doesn’t have any classes, and no schedules that required him to be somewhere outside his house.

 

Jinki was standing in front of his bedroom door, about to wake him up for the morning, and the bodyguard was actually surprised to found Kibum already woke up. “What’s unfair?” He asked as he walked closer to greet the pouty Kibum, sitting on his bed.

 

The prince was wearing a loose thin cloth, and it seemed he showered already, judging by how the strands on his hair were a bit wet. Looks like Kibum was drying his hair before, but then leave it to dry naturally as he was now sitting on his bed, frowning with deep thoughts.

 

“For us.” Kibum answered, leaning to Jinki’s body who’s now sitting right beside him. “I finally got my first official boyfriend, but then I couldn’t introduce him to anyone. That’s not fair.”

 

“Yeah… well—wait…” Jinki frowned as he took a better look at Kibum. “Your… first official boyfriend?”

 

Kibum nodded and stared at Jinki with confused look. “What’s wrong…?”

 

“So, you mean… I’m your… first boyfriend. Ever?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Now that’s the first time Jinki heard it. He thought Kibum definitely had some… _relationship partners_ before him, some of the news said so. That means all those news were wrong then.

 

“I thought you… already have some kind of relationships before me…” Jinki answered slowly, wrapping his hands around Kibum’s waist a bit tighter. Somehow he felt proud, he doesn’t know why. Maybe the thoughts of he’s the first to could ever stole the Prince’s heart are actually intriguing for him.

 

“Hmm… you must’ve had those thoughts because of all the news that media made.” Kibum pouted, again. “I never really like the media, once I got closer with someone, they immediately reported for news about I’m dating. They got the nerve to talk about me instead of my father, they think it’s a worth selling news, while continuously spreading false information everywhere.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Jinki hugged him tighter, and it somehow calmed Kibum down.

 

“I know you must’ve thinking bad about me the first time we met, huh? Me getting drunk and throwing all those bad words to you… I’m sorry.” Kibum hugged Jinki back, his head leaning to the crook of Jinki’s neck, resting himself there.

 

“It’s already in the past now Kibum, I know you’re more than that. You’re actually a nice person.” Jinki smiled almost to himself, remembering all the good times he spent with Kibum together, everything happened was worth it.

 

“Thank you.” It was actually nice hearing those words from Jinki, because all his sentences seemed genuine, and it gave the feeling of reassurance. He leaned away for a bit just so they would face each other, and with blushing expression, Kibum began. “Y-you haven’t kiss me yet since the beginning of our… relationship.”

 

“Huh?” Jinki widened his eyes, but then when he thought about it again, _yes_. All they do is just simply hugging each other, or giving kisses on the forehead, and never got into something more intimate.

 

It was cute to think that all this time Kibum actually wants Jinki to kiss him. But maybe because all of his pride and ego the Prince never asked for it— _until now,_ because he seemed desperate. Kibum could actually just go and peck his lips, but he didn’t do that—simply because he wants Jinki to kiss him first.

 

_Haha, how adorable._

 

“You want me to kiss you then?” Jinki asked carefully, enjoying the expression that Kibum was making.

 

“Of course! I want my first kiss to be with someone I love you know.”

 

And he said all those sentences with pouty lips and red cheeks, now the Prince seemed to avoided his gaze as well. He’s nervous, and Jinki was having his time by teasing the Prince more.

 

“Hmm.” Jinki kissed Kibum’s nose instead, grinning mischievously. “Why don’t you ask me nicely then.”

 

“You’re an asshole, _hyung_.” Kibum whined as he playfully slapped Jinki’s chest, preventing the older men to laugh. “It’s just a kiss.”

 

“Then why don’t you go and kiss me now? My lips are right here.” Jinki poked his own lips with his fingers and he continued to laugh when Kibum was sighing.

 

“Fine then, Mister Lee Jinki…” Kibum huffed once again before wrapping his arms around Jinki’s neck, and he was seated on Jinki’s lap now, making the older men stopped laughing and blushed instead. “Please… kiss me now?”

 

Now there’s no way Jinki would refuse that ask. Definitely not when Kibum was showing him his cute pleading expression right now. And the Prince is just looking so beautiful, staring at him with those pretty feline eyes and—yes, those pouty lips.

 

Slowly Jinki leaned his face closer to Kibum’s, capturing his lips with his own. The kiss was soft, and short. Just a mere three seconds later and both of them parted away, looking at each other with big eyes and red cheeks. Clearly both of them were embarrassed by the kiss.

 

“Do you want to try kiss again?” Jinki’s voice was low, but Kibum nodded his head almost immediately as the response.

 

The second time they kissed, they both closed their eyes, and this was definitely longer than before as Kibum opened his mouth because of reflex. The older men was instinctively trying to push his tongue inside, trying to taste the insides of Kibum’s mouth. He could feel a mint taste, maybe from Kibum’s toothpaste.

 

Two knocks on the door from the maid, and both of them retreated themselves almost immediately. That was definitely one of their good experiences, and for now… that’s the furthest thing they would do, maybe.

  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  


Almost one year passed with both Jinki and Kibum still in their relationship.

 

There were moments where they almost get caught, and as much as a thrilling experience it would be, they decided it’s still better to keep their relationship by themselves. Surely there were hard times too, mostly because Kibum keeps seeking affection from Jinki, and they just couldn’t show everyone that they’re being lovey dovey.

 

Morning wakes up still become their favorite time to spend together. _But it’s too short._ Especially on busy days.

 

By now, Jinki was probably knew all about Kibum and his character. He knew when the Prince has to act more politely in front of public, he knew when Kibum has to use his fake smile or not, just… he knew everything.

 

Still, that makes Jinki wondering about the incident at the club. Because Kibum doesn’t seem to be the person who uses his fist to solve every matter he faces.

 

Kibum must be really angry back then. Or, just really drunk.

 

Jinki never saw Kibum getting drunk again, so maybe the second option was the answer.

 

But then, his curiosity got him one day, and he can’t help but to ask Kibum about the incident in that club.

 

“Uh… I was angry… and drunk… so…” Kibum looked embarrassed as he tried to answer it.

 

“Angry?”

 

Now Kibum stared at Jinki with sadness instead, he gave him a sad smile. “I heard someone in the bar talking bad about my father.”

 

“Oh…” Jinki nodded. Well, that explains everything. He would’ve punched a person too if they’re talking bad about his deceased father.

 

“That person said that my father is a murderer, and that he killed someone just because he doesn’t want his title as the King taken away from a person he thought would replace him…”

 

They didn’t talk about the incident anymore after that, because Jinki finally got his answer of his curiosity, and because he didn’t want to see Kibum’s sad face again when he’s talking about that incident.

  
  


..

  
  
  


No matter how good they’re in keeping their secret, of course there would be someone else noticed.

 

The first person to ever discovered it, was Mr. Oh. And it was kinda obvious because both Jinki and Kibum are always with him for almost everyday. Fortunately Mr. Oh was kind enough to keep their secret.

 

What Kibum didn’t expect was the second person who knows their relationship, is someone close to him.

 

It was a bit of rainy day when suddenly his father called him to his room. At first it was just usual talks, about his days and activities, but then it grows, until his father said something unexpected.

 

“You seem to have a close relationship with that bodyguard of yours…”

 

And Kibum couldn’t lie that his heart was beating so fast at that time. He felt like he shouldn’t lie to his father, that he should just tell him everything. _And so he did._

 

“He also makes me so happy father—so I hope you could accept him.”

 

But his father’s expression remained stern, and after a few seconds, his father shook his head. “I’m sorry, son… but… you can’t be with him.”

 

Kibum was more than shocked as he heard that of course. Because his father had promised him that he would try to accept his relationship with— _anyone_ , even someone below their status.

 

And from the perspective, Jinki is actually a good and nice man. He comes from a normal family, has a steady job, and could afford more to their possible future life later. So Kibum really didn’t understand why his father rejected Jinki now.

 

“Why…? Didn’t you said before that you will try to support my relationship?” Kibum could feel that his lips were trembling as he said that. “Is it because… he’s a man…?”

 

“No, dear…” his father shook his head once again, and for seconds Kibum could feel relieved because that’s not the reason. “It’s just… you could be with a man, or a woman, or anyone you choose. But… just not him.”

 

“Why?” Kibum asked again, now he was sure that he got tears falling down to his cheek.

 

“Just not him… please.”

 

“You cannot do this to me father.”

 

And he left the room before his father could say anything.

  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  


Jinki was trying some food in the pantry, chatting with some maids and gardeners that evening, when suddenly Kibum just barge in, with cold expression. “Jinki, go to my room, _now_.”

 

The atmosphere turned into awkward seconds later when Kibum left after said those words. Almost everyone in the room looked at Jinki with sympathetic look because it seems the Prince is in a bad mood, and Jinki has to face him.

 

With a heavy sigh, Jinki finally stood up. He bid everyone in the room goodbye with a smile, and proceeded to go to the Prince’s room.

 

Kibum’s expression was truly sour before, and Jinki wondered what caused that. He remembered that Kibum was called to meet the King before, so maybe it’s because the conversation with his father.

 

When Jinki arrived, he was welcomed with a crying Kibum, sitting on top of his bed. It made the older man worried of course, and he immediately took a seat beside him while gently patting his head. “Hey… Bummie, what’s wrong?”

 

Kibum looked at Jinki for a few seconds before he hugged him tightly, just quietly crying on Jinki’s warm chest. And it made Jinki to hugged him back too.

 

Jinki wouldn’t pressure Kibum to talk to him if he’s not ready, so he’s letting the Prince to crying as much as he wants on his chest tonight.

 

But of course, there’s no way Jinki would spend the night in Kibum’s bedroom. He doesn’t want anyone become suspicious of their relationship, and he probably should go back now, because it was already midnight. Even though Kibum was still hugging him tightly, as if doesn’t want to ever let him go.

 

“Kibum… hey…” he patted Kibum’s back slowly. “It’s… time to me to go, okay? We could still meet to tomorrow… and it’s holiday too. You got no classes, we could go to a place where you could lift your mood better.”

 

“I don’t want to… I just want to stay here with you.” The Prince muttered and somehow along those words, Jinki could hear a little sob from him.

 

“I… I can’t… everyone will be suspicious against us if I’m not leaving now…” Jinki tried to talk with him, patting the boy on his back to make him feel better. It made him sad to look at Kibum like this, but Jinki didn’t exactly know what happened either. “Kibum, what happen? Do you want to talk to me?”

 

There’s no way Kibum would tell Jinki that his father was against the relationship between them two. He loves Jinki too much and didn’t want to lose him. He was afraid that if he tells Jinki, then Jinki would end their relationship, just because his father is the King.

 

No matter what, Jinki had bring so much happiness to Kibum’s life. And it would be so hard for him to just let Jinki go—he could never imagine his life without him.

 

“Nothing happened.” For this moment that was the answer that Kibum could give to Jinki. A blatant lie, Kibum himself knew that Jinki must noticed how he’s lying right now.

 

But the so always kind Jinki never pursue him to talk, no matter how confused the bodyguard now is, he wouldn’t force Kibum to tell him anything, and would give him the space he needed.

 

Maybe all Kibum have to do was just convincing his father to accept Jinki.

  


..

  


Here he was now. In his father’s bedroom, sitting at the sofa seated in front of a nice balcony which gives him the beautiful view of the city in the morning. It would’ve been a good morning indeed, if Kibum didn’t suddenly think about the reason he was here.

 

He needs to talk to his father. Gives him all the reasons why he should choose Jinki as his son-in-law. Jinki has so many good traits, as well as some achievements from his high schools and his college before. The intel even gave him an important mission in his young age.

 

Yeah, his father won’t ever feel any regrets when he choose Jinki as his husband later.

 

Some steps could be heard from the outside, slowly getting closer to the bedroom now, Kibum knew that the heavy steps belong to his father. The bedroom door opened, and the King’s expression to see Kibum sitting on his sofa was pretty much surprised.

 

“Son…” the King mumbled, taking steps closer to finally sitting right in front of his son. “What’s wrong? Is there any problem?”

 

“I just want to convince you that you won’t regret it having Jinki as your son-in-law.” Kibum didn’t waste any time and immediately talked straight to the point. His father’s expression changed a bit, but then remained stern again while sighing. “You can’t do this to me father… I… I love him so much. He makes me so happy… why wouldn’t you accept him…?” His voice broken and Kibum almost letting his tears falling down to his cheeks, but he holds it.

 

Seeing how Kibum’s expression changed, the King couldn’t hide his sadness feeling too. His gaze narrowed, wanting more than to embrace his own son into a tight long hug so that he wouldn’t cry again. But he needs to answer it, he needs to answer his son.

 

“Just… please son. You can be with anyone, I don’t mind the gender. As long as… it’s not Lee Jinki…” the King could see how Kibum couldn’t hold back his tears again, and it slowly dripping to his cheeks. “Son…” his hand moved slowly to wiped the tears away, but Kibum was quick to react and didn’t let him.

 

“You can’t do this to me. What’s the reason of you don’t want to accept him anyway?”

 

That’s the topic the King really wants to avoid actually. He didn’t know whether he was ready to tell Kibum or not, but his son deserves the truth. Of his past mistake.

 

But he didn’t wants his own son to grew up to hate him, and that’s why he never tell this story to anyone in this royal family.

 

“Kibum… son…” the King began, breath wavering as he opened his mouth, just to close it again afterwards.

 

“Tell me.” Kibum growled unintentionally. He just wants a logical reason why his father would want to accept anyone to become his life-partner except Jinki.

 

“You would hate me for this…” his father closed his eyes, head turning down and Kibum could see some of white strands from his hair. “I… I used to be best friends with Lee Jinki’s father.”

 

“You used to be best friend with his deceased father…?” Kibum slowly said. “Then that’s great isn’t it…? Why would you want us to be separated…?”

 

“Because I made a mistake.” The King began to sob, both his shoulders were shaking now. “His father was an intel, a great intel, who had influenced so many people, like Jinki used to be. At that time people were comparing me to him… about how great he is. And I… because I felt threatened…”

 

Kibum wasn’t sure if he like where this conversation was going now.

 

“...I sent his dad into an impossible mission… and that’s why he never come back… until now.”

 

Disappointed wasn’t the only feelings that could describe how Kibum was feeling right now. He was angry, mad, sad, and just… couldn’t believe. His own father, did that to Jinki’s father. Just because he felt threatened of his position as the king.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I felt regret immediately and I sent some of my men to where he could possibly be about, but he was never found… I’m… I really… regret it…”

 

“You’re horrible… how could you…” Kibum’s voice was shaking, and more tears finally coming down from his eyes. “Jinki often told me about how he miss his father so much and you… you’re the one… who made him couldn’t meet his father again…”

 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry Kibum…” his father’s face was no better than his, full of tears, and how he couldn’t stop sobbing now. “Everytime I see that Lee Jinki I couldn’t help but to feel regret for what I’ve done to his father… so I made him to become your personal bodyguard… because that way I could give him more… money, just to ease the guilty feelings on my heart.”

 

“But even money couldn’t bring his father back…”

 

Those words felt like a spear now, hurting the King’s heart so much. He lived with regrets every day after sent Jinki’s father to the dangerous mission, and now… his own son despised him. Maybe it’s his karma after what he had done.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry Kibum…”

 

The Prince shook his head, his mouth felt dry, couldn’t even formed a word to reply his father’s plea.

 

“I’m so done with you father. How could I face Jinki again now?”

  
  


..

  
  


Weeks passed after that, and Jinki noticed how his relationship with Kibum slowly changed. Not change into a good one, there’s no development in their relationship, it’s the opposite even.

 

The Prince would refuse to be woken up by him again. He would try to get help from the maids instead, even go as far as forbid Jinki to enter his bedroom. Sometimes Jinki couldn’t even keep up with his schedule anymore because Kibum already went with Mr. Oh earlier without even telling him.

 

Jinki couldn’t do this. He couldn’t stand this kind of behavior from Kibum. And he wouldn’t just keep his silence anymore.

 

Which resulting him to be standing in front of Kibum’s bedroom door at this late night. The Prince already back to his chamber for thirty minutes ago, Jinki knew exactly that. And it seemed that Kibum was still awake, judging by how the lights from his chamber haven’t turned off yet.

 

He knocked twice as always, and opened the bedroom without even waiting for the answer.

 

There Kibum was, sitting on top of his bed, body wrapped in a big blanket, he seemed to be just done showering.

 

“Who gave you permission to enter—“

 

“Oh, so we go back to zero now, do you want me to use profanities and such?” Jinki rolled his eyes.

 

“Jinki—“

 

“Are you tired of me, Kibum?” Jinki cut off Kibum’s sentences. His dark orbs staring right into Kibum’s pair of feline eyes, oh how much he misses to kiss those pretty eyes. “Are you tired of us? Do you want to end this?”

 

“No! No I would never—“ Kibum shook his head so badly, looking scared more than usual. “I’m… I’m sorry… Jinki…”

 

It was unexpected for Jinki when he noticed how tears slowly formed in Kibum’s eyes. He never intended to make the young Prince sad, it breaks him when he saw how Kibum began to sob, and how his face was red as hell while his tears slowly covering his flawless skin.

 

“Kibum… Kibum… sorry…” Jinki hugged him instinctively, embracing the Prince and kissed his forehead several times, trying to make him better. “I didn’t meant to scare you like that… I’m sorry.”

 

It was Kibum who supposedly to say sorry. Because it was Kibum’s dad who made Jinki couldn’t meet his father again. But sorry wasn’t enough. And Kibum didn’t know what to do except to clutching himself into Jinki’s embrace, sobbing soundly on his bodyguard’s chest.

 

“I know… it’s because of your dad, right?”

 

Kibum almost stopped breathing once Jinki said those words. _There’s no way Jinki knew right—how in the hell he knows—_

 

“I realized that your mood changed after you had a talk with your father back then… Is your dad doesn’t approve us? I don’t know his reason. But I would try to convince him to accept me.” Jinki slowly wiped away the tears from Kibum’s cheeks, smiling. He doesn’t want Kibum to get sad anymore while he couldn’t do anything. “Don’t you worry.”

 

 _It wasn’t about that, and Kibum knew it._ He knew all the reason why his father couldn’t accept Jinki, yet he couldn’t even tell Jinki the truth about his father. He didn’t know how to tell him. He doesn’t want Jinki to leave him if he tells him the truth. _No… he couldn’t bare with it._

 

And so Kibum stayed silent, for the rest of the night, just staying at Jinki’s embrace the whole time.

  


..

  


On that afternoon, the King spent his lunch on an orphanage near the city. It was almost a routine for the King to gives charity for all those who needed it, as well as spending some time with his people.

 

Today was just another normal day, if it’s not for the sudden appearance of Lee Jinki on his side, smiling brightly than ever while politely greeted him.

 

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty.”

 

The King nodded his head. “Afternoon, Jinki.” He tried to return the smile. “What are you doing here, if I may ask? Aren’t you supposed to be with Kibum?”

 

“Oh I asked for a shift change.” Jinki answered truthfully. “Minho would be the one to accompany Kibum after his class ended.”

 

“I see.” The King gulped slightly, but when he tried to take a look better at Jinki, the boy wasn’t showing any anger in him. He thought that maybe Kibum had told him. “Is there… anything you want to discuss with me, Jinki?”

 

They walked along side by side together, at the sidewalk of the orphanage. There were some men followed them from behind, just to make sure that the King was safe. There’s a big building beside them in the middle of construction.

 

For a moment they both just walked there, enjoying how the warmth of the sunshine touching their skin. And as the silence grows, Jinki finally opened his mouth.

 

“You’re really a nice King, often doing charity and all. You always listen to your people too.”

 

Those words made tears slowly formed on the King’s eyes, but he held it so that it wouldn’t fall. “Really? You think I’m nice?”

 

_Even after what I had done to your father?_

 

Jinki didn’t know that, and he knew Jinki’s reaction wouldn’t be the same anyway if he knew about what happened.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Jinki continued with those charming smile of his. “And I want to thank you too for all your support for my family after my father was gone. You helped us so much until I could continue pursuing college.”

 

_Little did Jinki know what happened. Little did Jinki know…_

 

“And I want to say sorry at first, but… I’m… in love with your son, Your Majesty.”

 

Noticing that there’s no response from the King, Jinki decided to continue.

 

“We’ve been together for a while now. I’m really sorry for not telling you from the first time, I have no excuses.” Jinki smiled a bit. “But meeting your son is really one of the most amazing experience I had in my life. Your son makes me happy so much. And I would be more than happy if you could accept our relationship.”

 

The King stopped walking for a moment, and Jinki stopped too. Both of them stare at each other’s eyes, and now Jinki could see how there are tears in both of the King’s eyes. It seemed that the King was crying the whole time Jinki was talking, and Jinki felt bad about it.

 

Maybe the King loves Kibum so much and he wasn’t ready to give Kibum to anyone else—

 

“Your Majesty… are you okay—“

 

There was a loud sound coming from above them, and when they looked up, one of the big iron of the construction building broke, and the some parts literally fell, straight into their place.

 

“Your Majesty watch out!”

 

“Wha—“

 

It was a reflex, and Jinki immediately pushed the King to the safe place as all the parts now landed on the ground with big thud sounds.

 

“Are you okay—Your Majesty—“

 

As the King opened his eyes, he could see how Jinki was crouched above him to shield him from any parts of the building. The King didn’t feel any hurts at all, nor does he feels any injury from his body, “I’m… I’m okay Jinki…”

 

“That’s good to hear…”

 

The King’s eyes widen once he sees blood slowly coming out from the cut on Jinki’s head, and the next thing happened was the boy slowly lost his consciousness. Kibum’s father reacted fast by grabbing Jinki’s body so that he wouldn’t fell to the ground.

 

_Oh no. No._

 

“Call an ambulance! Now!!”

  


..

  


Sometimes having a class in the middle of afternoon could be boring as hell. Not to mention that this wasn’t exactly the subject he was taking, but instead it’s the additional subject which he requires to take if he wants to graduate. Kibum’s pretty interested in fashion, not quantum psychics nor this complicated formulas.

 

Several times later and his phone rang in time when the class was finally over. Kibum answered it without even bother looking for the caller id, and he was surprised when he heard his father’s voice, sobbing.

 

“Father?” Kibum asked, worried. “Is everything okay?”

 

_“Kibum, Kibum... please come to the national hospital of Seoul now, Lee Jinki was hurt.”_

 

His father’s voice was trembling, and of course that made Kibum panicked now, he moved his long legs to ran immediately to the parking lot, where then he saw Mr. Oh, and… _not Jinki_ , inside the car. “W-what do you mean? Is Jinki with you? Why is he not here with me—“

 

_“Kibum, Kibum… please just come here… I think he needs you… he’ll be needing you now.”_

 

The Prince told Mr. Oh almost quickly to drive to national hospital. His hands trembling as he held his phone, trying to keep the communication with his father unbothered. “How is he? What happened?”

 

_“We’re just talking a walk and… he told me that he loves you so much… as I was about to answer him… the construction building beside us, some of the stuffs from there fell… he saved me. He saved me Kibum… but he—“_

 

Kibum doesn’t want to hear the continuation anymore. His fingers brushed on the call end button accidentally as tears slowly running down to his cheeks. Panics were raising into his head right now, and how he wish he could teleport to where Jinki is now, and be there for him.

 

“Please… please… let him be okay…”

  
  


..

  
  


The rides weren’t that long and for about fifteen minutes later, Kibum already arrived there. He couldn’t hide how worried his face was and immediately headed to the place the nurse had told him. His father was waiting on the seat in front of the patient room, by the looks of it, Kibum could see that his father was just done crying.

 

“Oh—“ the King immediately stood up once he saw Kibum. “Kibum, you’re here.”

 

“How is he?” Kibum asked, holding his father’s hand while trying so hard not to let any tears fall again from his eyes. “Is he okay?”

 

“The doctor said that the injury wasn’t that serious, and he could go home tomorrow once his condition is stable enough.” The King answered. “Right now he’s still unconscious with her mother inside, but I think he would want to see you when he wake up later so…”

 

“Thank you Father.” Kibum gave his a father a smile, kissing both of his cheeks. “And thank you for immediately telling me to go here…”

 

Silence falls between them for a moment and seconds later the King began to sob again. “He saved me Kibum… he… he just… saved me…”

 

“I know… he doesn’t want to see anyone’s hurting…” Kibum mumbled, embracing his father into a hug.

 

“I feel horrible Kibum, for what I did to him, and his family.” The King sobbed again.

 

“Then don’t you think it’s time for them to know the truth… and giving them their happiness?”

  
  


..

  
  


It wasn’t easy to just tell all the whole truth, Kibum knew it. Especially when Jinki was just conscious from his injury, with his mother staying right beside him all the time. Kibum and his father decided to visit him after he woke up, and those two had been trying to bow down, but it wasn’t really necessary.

 

Because Jinki was in the middle of hurting, and Kibum’s father was about to tell them something.

 

Their conversation began with just a small talk, and how was Jinki’s condition right now. The bodyguard insisted that he was already feeling better and could go back to his job right away, and Kibum pinched Jinki’s hand as a reflex when he heard those ridiculous answer.

 

At first it was just small talks like that, and both family were enjoying their time so much. Turns out Jinki’s mother didn’t know about Jinki’s relationship with Kibum all this time, and now it’s Jinki’s mother turn to pinch Jinki on both his cheeks and hands while keep saying apology to Kibum.

 

Kibum was smiling and telling the mother that it was okay, and after all, Jinki didn’t do anything weird to him, _yet._

 

The atmosphere became intense when finally, it’s the time for Kibum’s father to tell the Lee family all the truth. About Jinki’s missing father, about how the King already tried to search for him, about how he never came back.

 

Everyone in the room couldn’t hold back their tears even when the King ended his story and apologized.

 

Kibum knew that Jinki might hate him for what his father did, he knew that maybe his relationship with Jinki now could be over… _but_ Jinki deserves to know what happened to his father. _And so be it._

 

The permanent silence actually grows into a nervousness, and that could be seen in both the King’s and Kibum’s expression as Jinki and his mother stole glances to each other.

 

But what happened next was really beyond their expectations.

 

Jinki’s mother was smiling, telling them that she forgave Kibum’s father.

 

Before the night Jinki’s father went to a mission, he told all his family that he might not come back from this mission. The mission was sure dangerous, but Jinki’s father was proud of himself because the King had chosen him for this mission. And so Mr. Lee had told his family not to wait for him, and said that even if anything’s happened to him, the King would be there for them to help them.

 

Both Kibum and his father couldn’t hold their tears as Jinki’s mother told them the story, and even though Jinki’s mother, and Jinki himself, already forgave the King, the King himself couldn’t stop saying apologies to them.

 

Until about thirty minutes later Jinki’s mother decided to ask the King to search for a fried chicken for Jinki, saying that Kibum and Jinki needs the time alone. Kibum knew that Jinki’s mother did that to ease the tension.

 

And now, there’s only Jinki and Kibum in the patient room.

 

Kibum was in the middle of carefully peeling an apple for Jinki, and Jinki just staring at him while he’s doing all that. Little did Jinki knows that Kibum’s heart was beating so fast right now as just it’s only the two of them in this room.

 

“Here.” Kibum placed all the perfectly cut apples in a small plate. “Eat this, you’re unconscious for a bit long time, you must be hungry.”

 

There was no response from Jinki for a moment, and Kibum was worried that Jinki might never want to see him again. Maybe Jinki didn’t want to continue their relationship, even though he said he already forgave his father.

 

And all those bad thoughts made Kibum felt sad again as he tried his best not to cry in front of Jinki.

 

“Kibum…”

 

Kibum immediately reacted to Jinki’s voice, finding how the older man smiling brightly at him with his sunshine smile.

 

“You’re not going to feed me? Ouch oooouuuccch I think my hand hurts from all the pinches from you and my mother.”

 

And Kibum froze for a moment as he heard that. Truthfully he had already thinking of the worst, but then here is Jinki… acting as if he’s in a pain while continuously rubbing his palm.

 

He wasn’t even pinch Jinki that hard before.

 

“You little—“ Kibum sighed but then returned the smile. “I recall that it’s your shoulders that got hurt, why is it suddenly your hand?” He took one of the apple and brought it to Jinki’s mouth.

 

“ _Nyam_ —your pinches— _nyam_ —and my mother’s pinches— _nyam_ are the ultimate combo—“

 

“Swallow first before you talk.”

 

Jinki did as Kibum told him. “It hurts even a little bit! My mother thought that I already did something naughty on you even though I haven’t, and that’s why she pinched me sooo hard!”

 

“What do you mean you haven’t, huh?”

 

“Well, I mean… uh… so far we’re only doing kisses right…” Jinki opened his mouth once again when Kibum gave him another apple.

 

“Yes, that’s true.” Kibum smiled. “After this I would give you a bit more than kisses, though… of course if you want it.”

 

“Of course I want!”

 

“You need to be healthy first.” Kibum chuckled as he flicked Jinki on his nose.

 

Jinki groaned but he quickly chuckled instead. “Kibumm… Kibum hey…”

 

“Yes Jinki?”

 

“Do you know that my lips got scratched too?”

 

Kibum widened his eyes, face flushed red because he remembered the first time he kissed Jinki’s scratched finger before. “You’re really such a child.”

 

“And I just want a kiss.” Jinki chuckled as he leaned closer to capture Kibum’s lips.

  
  


..

  


Several days later and Jinki was finally released from the hospital.

 

The bodyguard was healthy as ever and is in his best condition right now. Kibum just noticed how noisy Jinki is when he’s all pumped and passionate like this. He woke him early with his sunshine smile, even bought him his morning ice americano coffee.

 

It seemed that Jinki was happy to finally back, to his job.

 

They were just done watching another fashion show this evening, and now there were some peers and medias surrounding them, trying to get Kibum’s attention of course, after all he’s the King’s son.

 

After giving some of his thoughts and comments to the media of the new fashion brand and designers, Kibum took Jinki’s hand, linking their fingers together, and of course Jinki was confused—and panicked. Because there’s so much media would notice them.

 

“Kibum—“

 

And before Jinki could say anything, the Prince cut off Jinki’s sentence by planting a kiss on his lips.

 

Which made hundreds of flashes from cameras immediately capture their moment together. There will be so many headlines and articles about them tomorrow, but Kibum didn’t seem to care. He finally got his permission from his father, as well as Jinki’s mother, and now it’s time for him to show everyone that Lee Jinki is his boyfriend.

 

They made their way through the car after some media were desperately trying to ask Kibum questions, and Jinki just chuckled.

 

“What?” Kibum asked.

 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Jinki smiled. “I think I have the best job in the world, don’t you think?”

 

“Oh yes you are.”


End file.
